Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. Sliding the slider device in a first direction opens the package to allow access to the interior of the package, and sliding the slider device in an opposite second direction seals the package. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens and closes a profiled closure mechanism on the resealable package, depending on the direction of movement. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction.
With the growing popularity of these slider closure mechanisms, there is a desire to improve the processes used to attach the slider device to the resealable package with the profiled closure mechanism.